The Weeping Sparrow Inn
by Sunnybrook
Summary: A simple change of scenery on a return trip home proves to be anything but simple as Ike and Cody find themselves in a rather interesting town.


A cold wind whipped about the pair of riders, tugging and pulling at their hats and coats, as they slowly approached the old hotel and dismounted. The only other sound that pierced through the sharp bluster was the sign that creaked back and forth with a teeth jarring scrape of metal against metal. The establishment had definitely seen better days.

*I don't know about this place, Cody. I have a strange feeling.* Ike signed as he noted the Hotel's name on the sign, "The Weeping Sparrow".

Who on earth would give their place of business a name like that, Ike wondered? But it was the sign itself that really caught Ike's eye. It had a bird with with tears dripping down into a puddle at it's feet, meticulously carved and burned into the ancient wood.

*Cody, look at that.* Ike pointed to the sign.

"Well, the place sure has character about it. I'll give it that." Cody replied as he gave the two story building a good once over.

A barn owl suddenly screeched off in the distance sending a chill crawling up Ike's spine. He shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cold.

*Did you hear that?* Ike asked as he wrapped his arms around himself in a pitiful effort to keep warm.

"Hear what?"

*That owl.*

"Yeah, so? Barn owls make a bunch of racket, it's what they do."

*You know what it means don't you?*

"What?" Cody was starting to get irritated.

*The owl screeching.*

"No. And I don't really..."

*Death.* Ike cut in and signed with dramatic finality.

Cody rolled his eyes, hissed out a frustrated sigh and frowned at his friend. "Ike, you know, you're really starting to sound a lot like Buck."

*Good. When are you going to start listening to me? Something doesn't feel right about this place.*

As cold as Cody was, he still managed to reach out and punch Ike in the arm.

* * *

><p>Teaspoon had sent the pair on a special run to Ft. Laramie that went off like clockwork, putting the riders a full day ahead of schedule. Cody wanted a change of scenery and suggested taking a different route home, with the promise that they would arrive back at the station on schedule for Emma's Sunday dinner.<p>

Ike didn't really see any problem with that. The weather was holding so he agreed, thinking it would be nice to just enjoy the ride and not have to race like the hounds of hell were barking at his heels.

But the trip homeward was another story altogether.

The day they set out had been fraught with one setback after another. First, they had to outrun a small band of renegade Sioux warriors. If that didn't make for a harrowing ride, Ike's horse went down and threw him in the sand flats, causing them to have to make a run for it and find cover. The last straw came when Soda, Cody's horse, picked up a stone.

By late afternoon, Ike had wanted to just call it a day, bunk down for the night and try to find a town in the morning to see about the horses.

But Cody wasn't having any of it. He was tired, hungry, and wanted a nice warm bed. While he was at it, maybe if he was real lucky, a pretty little something to help in the warmth department would be nice. Goodness he was cold. Cody certainly didn't have any desire to sleep outside. As he gazed towards the north he could see storm clouds gathering, thick and ominous. Snow was on its way.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ike! This place is fine. Look at it. It's just a simple clap board building like we've seen in every town we've stopped at on Express runs, and you know it." Cody was so ready to get out of the cold that he almost compared the town to Sweetwater. A quick glance at Ike had changed his mind. Perhaps he should try another tack and admit the place wasn't exactly perfect.<p>

"Alright, maybe it's not like every town, but all it needs is a little sprucing up, that's all. The sky's not falling. I tell ya Ike, we're gonna be fine, trust me. Look, it's starting to snow. Let's get us a room before they're all taken for the night."

*All taken?!* Ike signed incredulously. *Look around, Cody. We're the only ones here. This place is like a ghost town. Where is everyone?* He threw his arm out towards the empty street for emphasis. *Even the saloon looks empty.*

A sharp gust howled past the two riders as Cody once more rolled his eyes up towards the darkening sky while flipping up his jacket's collar.

"Damn it, Ike. It's colder than a witch's kiss out here. Everyone else is probably inside, warm with a belly full of good food. Unlike us, standing outside like fools, jawing about the amenities the town has to offer," Cody groused.

Tossing the reins over to Ike, Cody strode up the hotel steps that creaked dubiously under the weight of each of his footfalls.

Ike beat on his chest to get his fellow riders attention. *Where are you going?*

"To get us some rooms. Since you seem a little too scared to go in. How 'bout taking care of the horses. I think I saw the livery when we first came into town"

*I'm not scared.*

Cody ignored him.

Ike looked up the street towards the livery stable as a unearthly howl of wind, mingled with flakes of snow, sent a tumbleweed skittering like a bat out of proverbial hell past them.

Securing his hat firmly on his head, Ike pulled his coat tighter around his shoulders as his eyes shifted back to Cody. The sound of tinkling piano keys waifing on the chilled air was new. Ike's mind was made up. Quickly he looped the reins of both horses around the hitching post and dashed up the stairs, unaware of the moaning protest the wooden steps made, and stood beside his friend on the hotel's porch.

Looking up, down, over and behind himself, Ike made sure no one but Cody was around as he grabbed hold of the door knob and rushed inside.

"Ike, I swear...," Cody began as he followed his fellow rider inside, "...I swear you act like this place is haunted or something."

The hotel door slammed shut with a loud, jarring bang causing Ike to instinctively whirl around while reaching for his gun. The sudden noise had Cody nearly jumping out of his skin and doing the same.

"Ike, for crying out loud! Stop it." Cody exclaimed, with a noticeable tremor lacing his usually cool and confident voice.

There wasn't a soul to be seen inside the Hotel's lobby. The only movement seemed to belong to the formless shadows that rose and swayed to their eerily singular dance against the light of the dimly lit room.

This was ridiculous, Cody decided. "Ike, I'm here to tell you that there are no such things as ghosts, goblins, or boogie men, or whatever night time spooks mothers tell their children so that they'll behave."

*If that's the case,* Ike signed, "Who's playing the piano?* He pointed to the other room where, through the cobwebs that hung like a finely crochet veil from the archway, sat an empty piano bench. The tinkling strains of Chopin continued to weave its spectral tune throughout the hotel's lobby.

"I believe It's called a self playing piano, or so I've been told..."

"Whoa!" Cody cried out.

Both men spun around, hands once more going to their gun belts at the distinctly female sounding voice.

The young woman seemed to have materialized out of thin air. But what had Ike really spooked was how she knew what he had said without watching his hands or seeing his face.

Cody, no less unnerved, fought to regain his composure in front of the pretty, if perhaps wan, young woman.

"You two seem a bit jumpy," the fair haired young lady exclaimed with a lilting hint of a laugh.

"Sorry, ma'am. You just startled us, that's all. Didn't see anyone else around." Cody replied with a charming grin, his momentary jitters forgotten as he peered into the most unusual pair of gray eyes that called to his mind fog raising long spiraling tendrils up to greet the morning dawn.

"My apologies, Mr...," she waited for the handsome blond haired young man to supply his name.

"Forgive me, Miss. I fear I lost my manners somewhere back on the long dusty trail. After the journey we had, when I saw your establishment I knew I found a little piece of heaven. I'm William F. Cody and my associate, Ike McSwain," Cody supplied as he removed his dusty hat and bowed with flourish.

Ike was in no mood for Cody's flirtatious theatrics. Touching the brim of his hat, he signed slowly, * Ma'am, we're interested in a couple of rooms for the night.*

"Well, it is a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cody and Mr. McSwain." Her misty gray eyes glanced over Cody, then settled and lingered on Ike. Her full pink lips held a soft smile as her outstretched hand moved effortlessly from Cody's to settle firmly into the other's.

"I must confess, Mr. McSwain, that most travelers who happen to pass this way may dare fate and venture into town..." She shifted her eyes away, looking towards the vacant clerk's desk, before continuing in a lower voice, "...But it's been my experience that not many men willingly choose to spend any amount of time in our town, much less, spend a night. If I had a choice I'd ride as far away from..."

"Excuse me. But may I be of assistance to you Gentlemen?"

The young lady's face ashened. Her eyes grew as wide as an owl's as her grip tightened on Ike's hand before slipping away like a vaporous brume from his strong grasp.

Cody tensed and spun around, reaching for their gun belt .

"Whoa, easy now, Mister, easy."

""I'm sorry, Sir. Didn't hear any one approach from behind." Cody replied.

"Quite alright. I tend to have that effect on people." The man's thin, cracked lips curled into a smile. "Now, how may I assist you fine gentleman?"

"Well...," Cody started, "This young lady here, talking with my friend, well she was in the process of helping us obtain a couple of rooms in your fine establishment."

"Young lady? I'm sorry, Sir. But I don't see any young lady."

"But,... but there was a woman standing here, talking..." Cody looked over at Ike. Just a couple seconds ago the fair haired lady was holding tight to Ike's hand, but now she was gone. It was like she had vanished straight into thin air.

If it wasn't for Ike's baffled expression, Cody would have really started thinking he was going mad or that Ike was right about this place. Maybe he was.

"I'm so very sorry, Gentlemen. Perhaps it's the long hours you both had on the trail, along with the mishaps you've experienced. Being pursued by a band of Sioux is harrowing enough, but having your horse throw you and the other turning up lame, well that is a terrible shame, terrible shame indeed." He paused and uttered a "tisk-tisk-tisk" as he shook head.

"You both must be tired and hungry. Come! Follow me." He fanned bony fingers to encourage the men on. "I'll see to your rooms then about getting you some food."

The hairs on the back of Ike's neck stood on end. Turning to face Cody, Ike signed, *How does he know about us being chased by that band of Sioux?*

"I don't know Ike, but I'm beginning to think you mighta been right about this place."

*Told you so.* Ike replied as they followed the unusually tall, gaunt man to the check in desk. With a fair measure of foreboding, Ike couldn't help thinking the man, dressed in his long black suit coat and wool breeches, looked more like an undertaker than a Hotel clerk. Give him a sickle and he'd be the Grim Reaper's next of kin.

The tall man paused before he walked around the clerks counter and turned to face the young men. Flinty slate eyes narrowed on the pair.

"Before you both start thinking there is something supernatural about me," he chuckled, "...rest assured. I only surmised your misadventures by noting those fine horses your have hitched outside. I passed them by on my way towards the back of the Hotel. One of the horses is favoring a front left foot, telling me he picked up a stone. The other took a nasty tumble, I'm guessing five miles out, in the sand flats, yes?

"I know a thing or two about horsemen. An experienced rider never falls in those flats except when being pursued." He paused and took in the rider's mien before continuing on.

"Now, there has been rumor of Sioux activity close to our town, so it was simple logic to put two and two together, nothing more. And, if I may add, judging by the haggard, worn looks the both are wearing, I've hit the final nail in the coffin."He smiled, "So to speak."

Cody, never one to lose face if he could help it, matched the other man's smile.

"Let's say, we've had better days, so to speak, Mr..., I don't believe I caught your name."

"Coyle, Hollace Coyle, Mr. ...?"

"Well, Mr. Coyle, I'm William F. Cody, and my traveling companion here is Ike McSwain."

"Yes...well now, how many rooms? You better hurry, they're filling up pretty fast..." Hollace chortled, quite amused with his own jest.

Cody wasn't amused. "Two rooms. Charged separately."

"Yes...two rooms..." Hollace mumbled as he scribbled something down in his ledger.

"And have you repented of your sins, Mr. William F. Cody? If so, I need you to sign here."

"Excuse me, Sir, what did you say?..." Cody managed to choked out. A strange chill slithered down his spine.

Hollace lifted his slate eyes off the ledger and locked them on Cody. "I said, 'And how about room ten, Mr. William F. Cody? It will be a dollar for the night. Includes dinner. Seven sharp. I need your signature here.' " A long bony finger pointed to the empty space where an "X" marked the spot.

Cody gave Ike a sideways look before signing his name, plucking out a dollar and placing it on the counter .

Reluctantly, Ike took the offered pen from Mr. Coyle and did the same, not liking the situation one bit. If he had had better sense he should have walked straight on out of the place and left Cody to fend for himself.

"Excellent. Yeeeess, most excellent indeed." Turning, Hollace reached and pulled a couple of cobweb enshrouded room keys off the peg board behind him.

There was no mistaking the sinister edge to Hollace Coyle's raspy voice as the player piano started playing Chopin unexpectedly. Neither of the two men had even realized the eerie music had stopped till then.

Cody found himself swallowing hard as he kept telling himself there was no such thing as ghosts, and took the offered room keys. Pulling away most of the spider web coating, he handed one over to Ike.

Arching a brow, Ike held the rusty skeleton key up between thumb and index finger, seriously reconsidering his decision.

The rattling sound of phlegm got the boys attention back on Hollace Coyle as he cleared his throat.

"As you can tell, we don't get many visitors. May I suggest that you take your horses over to the livery while I see to your..., well ummmm...," Hollace paused, "...freshening up your rooms."

"We'd appreciate that, Mr. Coyle. We won't hold you up any longer. We'll head to the stables right now and then take in the sights of your rather interesting town."

Cody and Ike both touched the brim of their hats and started for the door, more than ready to welcome the blustery, biting cold.

"Oh, and Gentlemen. One more thing before you leave..."

Ike and Cody turned and found Hollace Coyle towering over them. Neither rider could explain how the lanky man moved with such stealth.

"I would highly suggest that you not try to engage the town's folk in conversation, any more than you have to. Residents here don't cotton well to strangers until they've been properly introduced into our fair town."

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind, Mr. Coyle," Cody replied as he backed his way out the door with Ike right by his side. A thought suddenly occurred to Cody and he stopped before the heavy door could slip through his fingers. "By the way, where exactly are we? Neither of us caught sight of your town's sign as we rode in.

Stroking his long, clean shaven chin with skeletal fingers, Hollace regarded the young men a moment.

"Well now, that's an unfortunate oversight indeed, gentlemen," Hollace Coyle responded with a baleful grin. "Let me remedy that right away and welcome you both personally, Mr. Cody and Mr. McSwain, to Purgatory."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a little late, but it's still fall and such a perfect time for creepy stories. It's my first attempt at writing a scarycreepy story, so I'll be really curious to hear what you all think so far. There is more to come. **

**A note: In the story I mention a "self playing" piano, which we all know as a Player Piano. I worded it that way because in 1860 the player piano wasn't manufactured yet. It started around the mid 1870's. So I beg forgiveness for stretching things a little. Although, as early as 1840's there were prototypes in the works...I'd like to think the piano in this story was one such devise. **

**Also, I must explain, the title; "The Weeping Sparrow Inn". In the story I speak of the hotel named The Weeping Sparrow. This isn't an oversight. Personally I like the flow of the title using "Inn" rather than "Hotel" so that was one reason for the title. But also...all will be explained as the story unfolds...**

**I must thank Hortense whom I shared this story with way back many months ago. It was originally meant to be a one shot but it grew and grew. We both thought it would be better broken up into chapters. But that is where it ended. I put the story away, didn't think it was any good and put it out of my mind for a good long while. Hortense continued to encourage me to post it...finally at the beginning of Oct. I dug the thing back out and decided to look it over again and decided that she was right. So, doll, a huge HUG to you for all your help and support.**

**Now I can't leave out Ethel. She is just amazing! Her suggestions, eyes and also encouragement on this first chapter were a tremendous help to me. Doll, you are just the best! HUGS to you and thank you so much for your help.**

**A shout out to Eunice for introducing me to Midnight Syndicate...Their "Monsters of Legend" album is the inspiration for this story. **

**Also I must thank the ladies at the Plus. Their continuing support, friendship, and love leave me speechless at times. Huge HUGS to you wonderful ladies. **

**And a big hug and thanks for the readers who continue to follow my work...I hope this story doesn't disappoint. **

**Now, for all of you that follow my story, Rock Creek High Class of 1955...rest easy. I have not given up on those crazy kids. A chapter is in the works right now and I hope to post it before the end of this month. Please forgive me for the delay in chapters...RL wasn't real conducive for writing...but, I'm back on track...so you'll see more of the Rattlers and Scarlets in the months to come. :)**


End file.
